Ecstacy
by Zadski
Summary: Seifer is dragged to a club by Demyx and some of his weird friends. When he finds out Hayner works at the club as a dancer, how will he react? Crappy summary, read and review 3
1. If I Had You

Seifer POV

Seifer was having a bad day. It had began pouring on his way to work; the one day his car was in the shop and he couldn't use it. He argued with an old lady who was too blind to be able to read the menu so she just made up her own prices. He had nearly gotten fired for that. So when his over-active cousin Demyx came to visit, he wasn't exactly in the best mood. It didn't help that the guy always seemed to be in a sugar high either. Currently Demyx was bouncing around Seifer's apartment,talking about something Sefer had no real interest in. When he decided to actually tune in to the one-sided conversation, he was a bit surprised at what he heard.

"-nd I heard it the best place in Twilight Town! Sexy guys, best beer, dancers, the works! Can't get any better than that. I mean, finally, right? This boring old town needed something like this a LONG time ago!" Demyx continued to ramble on and on until Seifer interrupted.

"Wait. Slow down motor mouth, what the hell are you talking about?" Seifer had an annoyed tone in his voice, but Demyx didn't seem to notice.

"They just opened a new gay bar a month or two ago! It's only a few blocks away, how did you not notice? Gees Seifer, you should be more observant. Anyway I'm going with some of my friends tonight, why don't you come?" Before Seifer could get a word in, Demyx continued. "Great! I'll come and get you around seven. Dress sexy!" Demyx was out the door in a matter of seconds, leaving Seifer alone and slightly confused.

_'Well, I guess I have something to do tonight now._

Seifer actually took Demyx's advice and dressed up. He was wearing semi-tight black skinny jeans with a few studded belts and chains hanging off. His black belted combat boots gave him another inch of height, even if it really wasn't needed. He was wearing one of his belly shirts, but it was different than his usual ones; it was black and had a band logo on it, and it was tight enough to show off his muscular chest. His arms were covered in all kinds of bracelets, ranging from studded ones to rubber ones with logos on them. When he heard the car horn he went downstairs to meet his cousin.

There were other people in the car besides Demyx; Zexion, Demyx's boyfriend, some tall redhead named Axel, and surprisingly Roxas. Apparently the little blonde was dating Axel. The car went down to the club and parked in the lot. They all waited in line for what seemed like forever, but they were finally in. Demyx announced that the dancer would be coming on in a few minutes so we had to find seats. How he knew this, Seifer had no clue. But it seemed he ws right. When the group sat down music began to play and smoke filled the stage. The song 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert was blaring through the speakers.

One dancer emerged on the stage. He was skinny and a bit on the short side, but that was about all you could tell. With tight black leather pants showing off his curves and a mesh see through top, he caught your eyes immediately. He had on a short leather jacket that stopped about halfway down his torso, showing off his stomach. He had a top-hat on his head, decorated to match the rest of his outfit. The hat covered his eyes and hair. The dancer went up the stage confidently, stopping a few feet from the edge. When the song started you could tell it was him singing, not Adam. His voice was amazing as well. It sounded slightly familiar, but Seifer couldn't put his finger on it.

_So I've got my boots on, got the right amount of leather_

_And I'm doin' me up with a black colored liner_

_And I'm workin' my strut, but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

While he was singing he began to dance. It was pretty simple really; a few moves to match the beat every now and then. Occasionally he would drop down to the ground to show off his ass, his hands brushing over his own crotch and thighs. Seifer found himself watching mainly his lower body. For some reason that also seemed familiar...

As the dancer sung the next verse, other dancers begin to emerge. They were pretty obviously just back up dancers to please the crowd, but they were nothing like the first dancer.

_There's a thin line between the Dark side and the Light Side_

_Baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble_

_Tryin' to find it_

Right as the first dancer started the beginning of the chorus, the background dancers took off his jacket, leaving him in nothing but the mesh top and leather pants. The top fit him snugly and showed off his curves. He pointed out to the audience as he sang, still dancing.

_But if I had you!_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete._

Just then the dancer took his hat off and tossed it aside, showing his face. Seifer and Roxas both gasped.

_If I had you! _

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you, Y-y-y-y-y-you, Y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had-_

Seifer and Roxas both looked at each other in surprise. Then Roxas mouthed the name of the man who was on stage. _Hayner._

Haner POV

Hayner continued dancing and singing, oblivious to the fact that people he knew were in the crowd. When he was on stage he didn't really care; he just let his body do what it wanted. It worked out. He did admit later that all of the sexual dance moves were pretty embarrassing, but the club paid good, so he stayed. He neared the end of the song soon; it was his last one of the night and he would be able to go out into the crowd afterwards. Dance with people, get tips, maybe help out at the bar. No bigggie.

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good _

_But I got you stuck on my mind_

_Yeah_

_The flashing and the stage, it might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight..._

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you_

_The money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you!_

When the song ended the crowd erupted in cheers and cat calls. _There is going to be a lot of ass-groping tonight..., _Hayner thought as he bowed and turned back to where he came out of.

Hayner came back out a few minutes later dressed in a different outfit. He now had on black short-shorts that were low oh his hips, the only things keeping them up were a studded belt and a pair of black-and-white checkered suspenders. His mesh top seemed to have been cut in half, leaving his stomach bare. He had on a new leather jacket, but it was thin and very short; it could barely be considered a jacket, if you thought about it. He had a few garters on his legs and black knee-high boots that gave him a few inches.

He heard a few more cat calls as he walked into the main room. He had been right before; there more more than a few people who groped his ass and slid money into his shorts. His boss liked all of his workers to dress sexyier off stage rather than on stage. Hayner was never sure why. Suddenly, he heard a voice call his name. _Oh no._

Roxas was here. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion...and...oh god, no. Seifer. Seifer was here! Can things get any worse? Hayner glanced back at the stage and cursed to himself. His boss had instructed for him to go to who called him and try to seduce them. Basically, act like a slut. Now, the boss wasn't a bad person who wanted his workers to get raped. He kept a close eye on all of them to make sure nothing like that happened. He just thought that it would make people keep coming back if the workers were outgoing. So that meant that Hayner had to go over there, no matter what. And he had to be a slut. If he didn't, his boss would know, and he would get in big trouble. With a small sigh Hayner walked towards his friends, making his hips sway seductively as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! This is actually an old story of mine, posted on my DA. But I decided to start uploading my stuff here as well, so I can hopefully get a Beta. I figure if I were to try and find one they may be able to help me out with the continuation of some of my ongoing stories I haven't worked on, like Moonlight. Hope you guys like it! R&R!**


	2. I Want Your Bite

A/N: I actually wrote the second chapter to If I Had you MONTHS ago. I was just about to post it, tehn I went to edit something, and the entire thing got DELETED. I was so pissed I stopped writing That chapter was gunna be with Hayner singing 'I Wanna Go', but I like this better 3 Warning, contains bad words~!

Seifer POV

Seifer could feel his eyes widening as Hayner made his way over, a sexy smile on his face. The ice blue eyes of the bully traveled from head to tow on the barely clothed boy, his lips parting slightly. When Hayner finally made his way over he surprised everyone by reaching up a hand to place it on Seifer's cheek.

"Hey there. Didn't expect to see you around." With a bold smirk on his face Hayner slid right onto Seifer's lap, straddling his hips and pressing his crotch lightly against the taller boys.

He turned his head to look at Roxas, leaning away from Seifer a little to place his other hand on his blonde friends chin, pulling his face forward as if to kiss him, his eyes hooded. But instead of planting his lips on the other boys, Hayner leaned in close to his ear and whispered,"If I don't do this I don't get paid."

He leaned back a little and pecked Roxas on the cheek, giving a sultry smile as he pressed his chest against Seifer's. He mouthed the words 'Play Along', looking to every member of the group. When nobody objected he smirked again, turning his head to look at Seifer. He began to slowly but firmly roll his hips forward against Seifer's, creating a small friction that made the bully moan.

"Come on baby...I can show you a good time."

Before Hayner could continue he heard his stage name called by his boss. He paused and smiled a little, lightly pecking Seifer on the cheek. "Duty calls, thanks for the help. Hope you all have fun, bye." He slid off of Seifer's lap and dissapeared into the crowd, leaving everyone shocked. In unison they all said,"What the fuck just happened?"

A few minutes later everyone's attention was directed to the stage once more. The music started to a new song, Hayner walking out. He was dressed in a tight pair of camo short-shorts and fishnet leggings. His upper half was mostly bare except for a black leather thing that only covered his arms and neck, covered with silver buckles and zippers (that thing that Kau from Togainu No Chi wears). He also had high black leather boots. He stopped at the middle of the stage and began the song, speaking at first..

_You know...it's not about romance._

_It's just about...whats in your pants._

The crowd cheered as Hayner began singing, his friends watching.

_Scream hello, you had me at sex_

_Don't need no intro, lets skip to the bed_

_From your head to your toes, legs up over your head_

_From begs to moans..._

_We're both seein' red_

_Some believe in love at first sight..._

_But this is just lust on the first night_

_If it turns into more, that's alright_

_But right now I don't want your kiss!_

The background dancers appeared and Hayner began dancing.

_I want your bite!_

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck!_

_Wanna taste the salt in your sweat!_

_Gunna rock your body all night_

_It's lust at first sight_

_The way your makin' me hot_

_Don't stop your hittin' the spot_

_Gunna rock your body all night_

_It's lust at first sight_

_This is just a one night stand_

_Maybe even dressed up five minute jam_

_Yeah, I'm sure you rate yo gram_

_But your sex is all I'm interested in_

_So please don't put me in your plans_

_Just put me in your mouth_

_Yeah put me in your hands_

_You're not the one for me_

_You're just the one for me peepee_

Hayner began to moan out some of the words he sang, exciting the crowd.

_I want your bite_

_Wanna feel you teeth on my neck_

_Wanna taste the salt in your sweat_

_Wanna rock your __**body **__all night_

_It's lust at first sight_

_The way you're making me __**hot**_

_Don't stop you're hitting the __**spot**__..._

_Wanna rock your body all night_

_It's lust at first...__**siiiiiight**__..._

_Oh..._

_Oh baby..._

_**Just bite me.**_

The song went back into the chorus and when Hayner finished, the crowd applauded him loudly. With a smile Hayner gave a small bow and a wink, dissapearing once more backstage, his friends awestruck.


End file.
